Talk:Cassandra Aoi/@comment-87.88.159.192-20150804075728/@comment-98.215.219.216-20170803082740
i thought of what you said about kazuya x satellizer x cassandra I don.t that well happen howexer if kazuya has both these girls has his lovers well with cassandra thats is incents or indesent and weird i can.t get the word incentest / incents right thats just wrong so again that well never happen but still in that event it does at the end of series chances slim to none for cassandra does love kazuya as her son but she seemed to very envy at satellizer and rana enterupting her moment seeing and embracing kazuya I don.t recall a mother or aunt getting envouis and a bit hostle towards the two girls trying to have a realationship with their son normally cassandra should not be like that she loves him more than anyone else in the family. What kazuya has seen in the center of her heart was him as a baby thats what you would call when you have deep feelings for their was no one else in that image so as such in the event of a harem happening at the end well maybe afer all a happy ending has to be for cassandra kazuya and satellizer a great ending or the harem ending. If the harem happens don.t forget ranr ouka they want to be kazuya and they seem to be the girls who refuse on quieting on the person they have feeling for this is kind of romance in this series that has a few girls fighting over the main character. It might be intresting if a part of cassandra has those kind of feelings for kazuya in her where she is actually in love with him and wants kazuya to be with forever not just as his 2nd mother but as his lover very weird as it sounds satellier would have cassandra getting in her way as well as rana and ouka that would sell trouble for kazuya and he ends up with all four of these girls at the end of the manga with his mission in that world complete and his return which I din.t know why but I get a gut feeling his younger sister may have important role in order for kazuya return but that just me. also the battle with army of pandora that with the asia and east or western goverment and the final enconter with nova put to an end and humanitys future has been saved.So after all those event unfold later in the manga after all that these character could use a happy and peaseful life at the end and if a harem ending occurs between cassandra kazuya ouka rana and kazuyas main love intest or rana said hazuyas frist wife satallizer l briget I think I remeber rana saying thia the manga and anyway it the harem is formed at the end some how slim to zero chance maybe highter than that well kazuya good luck dude I can see satellizer getting really mad at the other girls in kazuyas room as cassandra ouka rana and including herself fight each other over kazuya with himself in cassandras breast refueing to let go of him with her blushing and smileing at him with envouis look in her eyes at the other girls for its simple for what these characters are doing y know xxx / sex for this manga shows that kind of thing .